BioShock 2 Locations
Over the course of the game, the player will travel through many locations in Rapture, each one with its own unique theme and appearance. Here is the list of the locations in BioShock 2 and its downloadable contents, The Protector Trials and Minerva's Den: ''BioShock 2'' *Adonis Luxury Resort - A resort and Plasmid/Gene Tonic therapy center for the upper class citizens of Rapture, themed with ancient Greek architecture. *Atlantic Express Depot - The main Atlantic Express maintenance and repair facility, and where Delta is introduced to Rapture's trains. *Ryan Amusements - An amusement park where children are taught about the "evils" of the surface world and Rapture's history. *Pauper's Drop - Initially a maintenance facility, it became a squatters' shantytown, housing out of work builders of the Atlantic Express railway and many poor citizens of Rapture. It was later redeveloped for low cost housing by Augustus Sinclair. *Siren Alley - Originally Rapture's masons and artisans quarter, turned red light district during Rapture's economic crisis, now home to Splicer prostitution and other lowly activities. Simon Wales has set up his church in Pumping Station 5. *Dionysus Park - A free park built by Sofia Lamb to promote the arts and to express her ideals of social unity to the citizens of Rapture. *Fontaine Futuristics - The headquarters of Frank Fontaine's Plasmid business, seized by Ryan and later utilized by Lamb and her followers. It is also the place where Dr. Gilbert Alexander underwent an experiment to become the first "Utopian." *Outer Persephone - A former psychiatric prison hospital, it is the location of Sofia Lamb's office and base of operations. *Inner Persephone - A penal colony used to hold Rapture's most dangerous criminals, the insane, and political dissidents. ''The Protector Trials'' *The Adonis Baths *Atlantic Express Train Upkeep *Pauper's Drop Market *Simon Wales' Church *Folly of Dionysus *Persephone Cell Block F ''Minerva's Den'' *Minerva's Den - Rapture's high-technology center and home to the administrative offices of Rapture Central Computing, the company running automations around the city, McClendon Robotics, a manufacturer of new automated products, and the Air-Tite Archives, a storage facility for people's personal belongings through pneumo delivery. *Operations - The main working area of Rapture Central Computing within Minerva's Den. Featuring the System Programming wing, the Climate Control for The Thinker, and a machine graveyard on the sea floor nearby. *The Thinker - The computer core of The Thinker, Rapture Central Computing's supercomputer running most of the city's automated systems. Behind the Scenes *The diminutives for the levels' names as used in files are, in BioShock 2: **Prelude-2 (for Adonis Luxury Resort; Prelude refers to a cut level) **WelcomeBack (for Atlantic Express Depot) **Education (for Ryan Amusements) **Ghetto (for Pauper's Drop) **Redlight (for Siren Alley) **Gallery (for Dionysus Park) **Abyss (for Fontaine Futuristics) **Eden (for Outer Persephone; includes the textures seen by Little Sisters) **Gulag (for Inner Persephone) *In The Protector Trials: **PreludePool (for The Adonis Baths) **WelcomeBackMaintenance (for Atlantic Express Train Upkeep) **GhettoMarket (for Pauper's Drop Market) **RedlightChurch (for Simon Wales' Church) **GalleryCarousel (for Folly of Dionysus) **Eden_CellBlock (for Persephone Cell Block F) *In Minerva's Den: **Minerva_A (for the Minerva's Den level) **Minerva_B (for Operations) **Minerva_C (for The Thinker level) Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)